


karasuno's cuddler

by tobiou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, My precious sons, karasuno boys, some had dialogues, very little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiou/pseuds/tobiou
Summary: Did Hinata really have to wake up in the middle of the night for that to happen?





	

feel free to send in any requests [here](http://aieshita.tumblr.com/ask)!

* * *

 

  It has been only a few hours of the volleyball training camp and the Karasuno boys were already exhausted. They weren’t doing as excellent as they were before, due to their number 9 and 10 arriving a tad bit later than they will as they had to take their supplementary exams this morning, so that ended up with them doing endless rounds of diving drills as punishment.

   However later in the afternoon, Hinata and Kageyama made it to Tokyo in one piece. They didn’t have time to check out their place to stay—they didn’t need to anyway, they’ve been here before—and went straight into the gym to have a match against Nekoma.

   “Good to have you tiny ones back!” Tanaka grinned happily, ruffling both boys’ hair and pulled them into a side hug.

   Hinata laughed and smiled along with his senior, leaving Kageyama alone to grumble. “You do know I’m taller than you, right?” He groused quietly to himself, knowing that it won’t change anything even if he did say it loudly.

   “Alright, let’s play!” Hinata yelled energetically. He was thankful for the trip that Tanaka’s sister gave him, but he was sick of being in the car for hours doing nothing but sitting and looking at other vehicles passing by. He felt as if he was trapped in a box being in the car, but now he feels free and much like at home in this gym with sweaty teenage boys.

  

   By the end of the day, Karasuno did not win any matches at all against the other schools but that didn’t bring them down because they know they’ve still got a whole week ahead of them to improve themselves individually and as a team and to win more matches.

   Kageyama and Hinata grabbed their bags that they left on the side and hit the showers after doing their last diving set of the day.

   “I’ve never seen your toss from the bench before and it was super cool! You were all like focused and then _swoosh_ , the ball is directed to Azumane-san and then he hit it and the gym was like _bam_!” Hinata spoke as they were walking their way back to their room, moving his hands and arms around to show the effects of the sounds he made.

   Being Hinata, who was pretty much oblivious to a lot of things except for volleyball, he was completely unaware that he made his teammate embarrassed from complimenting him.

   Kageyama turned onto his other side and let the blush slightly creep up his cheeks. He was extremely thankful for the towel he had put on his head earlier for covering up most of his face and the fact that it was quite dark in the corridor. He wanted to thank the shorter one but the words got caught up in his throat, so he decided it was too hard and kept quiet all the way while Hinata (with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sniggering from behind) kept rambling on about wanting to be like the Little Giant.

   The first years entered the room and were greeted by Nishinoya standing in front of them. He looked a bit troubled because it wasn’t him towering over them, but _them_ towering over him.

   “T-Took you first years long enough!” Nishinoya yelled, slightly stuttering, as he passed them swiftly to get to the showers. He didn’t like the smell of sweat sticking onto his body for too long when he’s doing non-volleyball things.

   “Sorry!” Yamaguchi and Hinata apologised sheepishly in sync to the now-gone second year.

   The four of them went to grab a futon each, but it turned out to an argument when there was only one futon left with two teenage boys needing one futon each. Both Hinata and Kageyama had their hands on the last futon and that’s when all hells broke loose.

   “That’s mine!”

   “No, I touched it first, so it’s _mine_!”

   “But I _saw_ it first.”

   “That doesn’t count!”

    “Yes, it does.”

   Daichi picked the two by their collar and motioned Sugawara to take the futon and laid it out. The captain had an angry-irritated expression on his face and spoke in a calm, yet stern, tone of voice. “You either have to share it together or one of you can sleep on the floor.”

   “But—”

   “Nope, no buts, it’s a double futon, share it or sleep on the floor.” Daichi cut Hinata off and placed them back onto the floor. He sighed out a heavy, exasperated sigh, thinking to himself: _these boys are the death of me, it’s like taking care of ten children and all of them are mine._

   Hinata and Kageyama sighed out in defeat as well before giving each other their infamous Glare of Death. Sugawara chuckled and offered them a smile. “Sorry, I think I forgot to count you guys in when they asked for the number of people we had.” He apologised, handing each of them a pillow. “I’ll try again and ask tomorrow and I think you guys are lucky they keep spares in here, or you both would be sleeping on the hard floor tonight.”

  

   “Okay, rock, paper, scissors— shoot!” Hinata shouted but then groaned. “ _Oh my god_ , Kageyama, I already said ‘shoot’ and you messed it up, again! This is the fifth time already.”

   “Shut up, do it again.” Kageyama replied shortly.

   “Damn it, Kageyama!”

   “One more time.”

   “Rock, paper, scissors. Shoot!”

   “Shit, one mor—”

   Tsukishima butted in. “I swear to god if you finish the sentence, I will kick both of your asses out. Just shut up and sleep.” He grumbled across the room to the boys. “Besides, it’s just for one night, dumbasses.”

   Suga sighed. “Just go to sleep already.”

   Hinata and Kageyama shared another death glare before climbing into the futon together, tossing around making sure that their backs are facing each other and the space in between them is as far as possible. Draping the covers on top of themselves, they both fell asleep shortly.

   The sounds of exhausted snores and mumblings filled throughout the room.

 

   It was a summer night and the room was hot. There weren’t any air conditioning available, so they were stuck with the ceiling fan that was way too slow to provide enough air to breathe for twelve teenage boys.  

   Hinata was awoken by this sudden feeling of being claustrophobic. He felt hot and as if he couldn’t breathe and was suffocating. The boy took off the covers forcefully with his feet and tried to lie on the floor instead, but when he felt a tight grip around his body.

   He turned his head slightly to face the person behind him and realised that he slept in the same futon as Kageyama last night, or a few hours ago, and now Kageyama is cuddling into him.

   _Did I literally wake up in the middle of the night just because Kageyama spooned the heck out of me and made me feel like I was suffocating and sweat like a pig?_ Hinata thought to himself.

   Though another part of him couldn’t help but coo at the fact that Kageyama Tobio is a monotone, emotionless bastard on the outside but he’s all fluffy and cuddly in the inside.

   Hinata slowly moved his body to face Kageyama and cuddled in closer to him. He looked up at the setter’s face and just appreciated the soft sleeping features he had developed. Hinata couldn’t look away. He wanted to stare at Kageyama all night long until he wakes up, but his eyes weren’t agreeing with him.

   Unconsciously Hinata’s free hand brought itself up to Kageyama’s face. His rough fingers brushed tenderly across the taller one’s cheek and it started leaving small trails of lines as he trailed his fingers down to Kageyama’s chest.

   The shorter of the two curled in and placed his head into the crook of Kageyama’s with his right hand being on top of the setter’s chest. Hinata stumbled into deep sleep after listening to Kageyama’s calming, soft breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucked, but hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
